


the first step

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Mulan's life changes on a Thursday morning, a new path practically set in stone when Milah happens upon her.





	

Mulan's life changes on a Thursday morning, a new path practically set in stone when Milah happens upon her. She heard somewhere that drinking helped with the moving on process, or at least the drowning your sorrows bit, and so far, Mulan's disappointed to find neither to be true. That doesn't mean she's given up trying though, has plenty of gold to drink through from the last helpless lord that employed her. (While she doesn't know it's a Thursday, she _does_ know her heart has been shattered into little bits, masochistically poking at them.)

The woman sits next to her, clearly unimpressed, “You're the Wandering Warrior?” 

She rolls her eyes, never liked that nickname much. “It's Mulan.” 

“Huh, I expected someone…” 

The woman fades off, and Mulan doesn't wait for whatever end will make her question if her gold is worth it. “I've had no problem subduing a number of beasts, what do you want done?” 

“I have a more long-term offer in mind, how do you feel about piracy?” 

Instantly _her_ words about piracy come to mind, and a spiteful 'yes' leaves her lips before common sense or morality tries to catch up with her tongue. 

The woman grins wide, “Excellent. My name is Milah, captain of the Jolly Roger.”


End file.
